


Всё будет хорошо

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Descent into Madness, Dissociation, Horror, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Артур и Чарльз покинули банду, чтобы начать новую жизнь вместе. По пути в Канаду Артуру приходится столкнуться с ужасной правдой о том, что произошло на самом деле, и отличить реальность от вымысла.В непроглядной тьме, под покровом сотен цепких конечностей, где ни один луч солнца не мог разогнать дымку кошмара, Артур до боли сжал руку Чарльза.- Чарльз, - пробормотал он хриплым от ужаса голосом. – Ноги… ноги человека так не сгибаются.Чарльз ответил тихим глубоким голосом, слегка дрожащим от сдерживаемого страха:- Это не человек.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 5





	Всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Be Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521327) by [finefeatheredfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend). 



Артур редко выражал свою любовь, даже после того как они покинули банду. Всегда грубоватый, всегда немного отстранённый, он никогда не открывался до конца, разве что когда они прижимались друг к другу с отчаянной жаждой, в беспорядке разбрасывая одежду по земле. Но сейчас, когда они оказались снаружи, в непроглядной тьме, под покровом сотен цепких конечностей, где ни один луч солнца не мог разогнать дымку кошмара, Артур до боли сжал руку Чарльза.

\- Чарльз, - пробормотал он хриплым от ужаса голосом. – Ноги… ноги человека так не сгибаются.

Чарльз ответил тихим глубоким голосом, слегка дрожащим от сдерживаемого страха:

\- Это не человек.

*

Чарльз завязал концы своего бисерного ожерелья на шее Артура, поцеловал его затылок, потом его плечи. Дурман близости рассеивался, и он хотел сделать что-то, что сблизило бы их ещё сильнее, хотел доказать, что Артур всегда будет для него самым желанным.

\- Я люблю тебя, – признался он, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, на которой только что завязал ожерелье.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - пробормотал Артур, поворачиваясь в его объятиях. Чарльз усмехнулся:

\- Не надо говорить это так, будто это секрет, Артур.

\- А может, это должно оставаться в секрете, - отозвался Артур, откидываясь на подушку. – Сам видишь, как идут дела. Датч становится всё раздражительнее. Кто знает, что выведет его из себя в следующий раз, особенно когда ты споришь с его планами. Он думает, кто-то из нас – крыса. Нам надо быть осторожнее.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Артур, - заверил его Чарльз, пропуская пряди его волос между своими сильными пальцами, дотрагиваясь до бусин ожерелья. – Ты это знаешь, правда? Пока мы вместе, всё будет хорошо.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Артур, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Чарльза, поигрывая бусинами.

\- Что это значит? – тихо спросил он.

\- Это значит, что мы с тобой – одно целое. Это обещание, - объяснил Чарльз. Артур оторвался от бусин, чтобы посмотреть в серьёзные глаза любимого. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло, как горят щёки. В этих словах было так много, что на мгновение это его ошеломило, но он чувствовал, что они верны. И чувствовал себя целым, впервые в жизни. Но в нём всё ещё оставалось сомнение.

\- Неужели ты хочешь быть с таким чудовищем, как я, Чарльз?

\- О, Артур, - печально сказал Чарльз, притягивая его ближе. – Никакое ты не чудовище. Иди ко мне. Конечно, я хочу быть с тобой. Я поеду с тобой куда угодно, последую за тобой повсюду, если ты пообещаешь мне то же самое. Я не покину тебя, Артур. Ты мой, а я твой.

\- Я тебя не заслуживаю, - прошептал Артур, проводя пальцами по щеке Чарльза.

\- Заслуживаешь, и я это докажу, - пообещал Чарльз, снова целуя его. Они прильнули друг к другу, запутываясь в тёплых гостиничных простынях, Артур накрывал губы Чарльза своими губами, обвивал ногами его талию, их тела сталкивались в порыве страсти, губы и языки сплетались вместе, пальцы погружались в волосы, руки вытирали капли пота, и они наслаждались друг другом в полумраке съёмной комнаты.

Утром Артур оделся, застегнув воротник рубашки поверх ожерелья, спрятав его. Чарльз нахмурился, но промолчал. Артур никогда не показывал эмоции, оставаясь сдержанным в их отношениях. Он не стыдился своей любви к Чарльзу, но он никогда не выставлял напоказ то, что было между ними. Когда они были в лагере, он иногда позволял себе провести тыльной стороной ладони по руке Чарльза, обменивался с ним горящими взглядами, смотрел на него с желанием и нетерпением. В ответ Чарльз ласкал его пальцы, передавая ему связку стрел, проводил рукой по его спине или плечам, когда они сталкивались друг с другом, работая по хозяйству.

А в тишине и покое ночи они сбегали из лагеря и набрасывались друг на друга, Чарльз оставлял засосы на плече Артура рядом с ожерельем, заглушал стоны Артура, зажимая ему рот своей широкой рукой, пока двигался внутри него. Слова «Я люблю тебя» срывались с губ Артура, когда он достигал кульминации, когда Чарльз накрывал его тело своим, крепко сжимая его бёдра, его ноги, кусая и целуя его там, где никто не мог увидеть метки, которые он оставил.

\- И я люблю тебя, - отвечал он, его пальцы сжимали волосы Артура и бусины ожерелья, напоминая, что они _одно целое._

Когда Артур заболел, Чарльз держался рядом.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Артур, - обещал он, но сам не верил в то, что это так. И когда Датч требовал, чтобы Артур продолжал работать, продолжал рисковать жизнью, Чарльз больше не мог этого выносить. Поначалу он изредка бросал пару слов, выказывая своё недовольство тем, как обходятся с Артуром. Но эти слова быстро переросли в откровенный мятеж; он начал требовать, чтобы Датч лучше обдумывал свои планы, требовать, чтобы он честно обращался с Артуром и индейцами, требовать, чтобы Датч проявил немного здравомыслия вместо безрассудной жажды свободы и денег.

Но Артур и Чарльз дорого заплатили за своё непокорство, и сбежали из банды в одну ночь, полную жестокости и безумия. И безумие следовало за ним по пятам.

**

\- Давай, мы должны продвигаться дальше. Ещё немного, пока сможем разбить лагерь.

\- Ещё немного? Чарльз, ты говорил «ещё немного» десять миль назад!

Чарльз обернулся, бросил на него раздражённый взгляд:

\- Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда или нет?

Артур сжал зубы, его голова дёрнулась в сторону, словно он хотел оглянуться назад, но он удержался, на мгновение зажмурившись от напряжения.

\- Да, - прошептал он. – Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Пойдём.

Они пошли дальше, позволяя прохладному зелёному лесу поглотить их, стереть и их самих, и их следы, скрыть их от всего человечества.

\- Всё-таки я думаю, надо было взять лошадей, - пожаловался Артур.

\- Они бы только задержали нас в этой чаще. Здешние леса, они… они не подходят, чтобы ездить верхом. Всё будет хорошо, Артур.

Артур отвёл взгляд от чёрных стволов сосен и встретился глазами с Чарльзом, его выражение немного смягчилось.

\- Ты ведь знаешь это, правда? Пока мы вместе, всё будет хорошо.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - повторил Артур. – Всё так.

Сосны уступили место красному дереву, а они всё шли, перешагивая через корни, продираясь сквозь заросли высоких, почти что в человеческий рост, папоротников. Пение птиц отдавалось жутковатым эхом, звенящим в ветвях над головой, сплеталось в какофонию звуков, напоминающих рокот далёкой бури. Деревья здесь росли густо и плотно, их ветви обвисли под бременем постоянной сырости. Начинался дождь, как это было каждый день, с тех пор как они прошли через Северную Калифорнию и двинулись на север, в Орегон. Казалось, что дождь идёт всё время, но сквозь толстый покров ветвей и сетку мха, покрывавшего каждую доступную поверхность, ни одна его капля не достигала земли прямым путём, вместо этого исподтишка прокрадываясь сквозь полог растительности, просачиваясь сквозь одежду и в сапоги, струясь по спине, смешиваясь с потом.

\- Дер-р-рьмо, - Артур сдёрнул шляпу с головы, вытер воду с бровей, кажется, в тридцатый раз за день. – Я помню, мы говорили про Канаду… пожалуйста, скажи мне, что в той части Канады, куда мы идём, по крайней мере не так сыро, как тут.

\- Не так, - ответил Чарльз. – Тихо. Там олень впереди.

Артур присел на корточки рядом с Чарльзом, глядя на то, как олень появляется в поле зрения, нервно прядая ушами. Маленький и молодой. Идеально подходит для того, чтобы они оба поели и запасли мяса в дорогу. Чарльз натянул тетиву лука, тёмные глаза пристально смотрели на животное. Артур хлопнул его по руке в тот самый момент, когда он отпустил тетиву, и стрела пролетела мимо, задрожала, вонзившись в дерево. Олень прянул с места и исчез в мгновение ока. Чарльз ничего не сказал, только взглянул на Артура.

\- Жалко его, - смущённо пробормотал Артур. – Он был такой спокойный. И слишком красивый, чтобы его убивать.

Чарльз хмыкнул – тихий, гортанный звук – и не стал спорить. Он выдернул стрелу и проверил её, прежде чем сунуть обратно в колчан.

И они шли, всё дальше и дальше продвигаясь в глубь влажных лесов, и мох то и дело прикасался к шее Артура, заставляя его вздрагивать. Всё это напоминало ему о болотах Байю Нуа и о том, что там произошло. Он сглотнул, вспомнив Ночных Людей, вспомнив других, худших людей, их руки, хватающие его, вспомнив рёв аллигаторов и изматывающую, удушливую влажность, которая, казалось, проникала до костей, отбирая последние силы. Это место было далеко от Лемойна, но и здесь он чувствовал себя так же, и это наполняло его страхом. Он хотел выбраться отсюда. Он хотел исчезнуть.

\- Как ты думаешь, они придут за нами? – спросил Артур несколько часов спустя, когда ночная тьма сквозила между деревьями, воруя те крохи света, которые могли пробиться сквозь заросли. Здесь всегда было темно, всегда сыро, и всегда безнадёжно. Он чувствовал себя на грани отчаяния, особенно после всего, что случилось.

\- Я думаю, им незачем, особенно теперь, - ответил Чарльз. – Датч… он…

\- Знаю, - оборвал его Артур, стиснув зубы.

\- Я понимаю, почему Датч, но Хозия…

\- Хозия не заслуживал этого, - огрызнулся Артур, его глаза запали, кожа побледнела, как бы в соответствие этим словам, этим ужасным словам. Он судорожно вздохнул: - Не надо…

Чарльз бросил на него пристальный взгляд, отвернулся и пошёл дальше.

\- Темнеет, - заметил Чарльз.

\- Тут всегда темно, - пробормотал Артур, отчаянно тоскуя по солнцу.

\- Мы можем остановиться здесь, - предложил Чарльз, выводя их на более-менее сухое и ровное место.

\- Поставим палатку?

\- Холодно, - сказал Чарльз вместо ответа, разворачивая полотно, пока Артур доставал колышки. Очень скоро стало так темно, что они ничего не могли видеть без лампы или костра, но Чарльз настаивал, что они обойдутся без этого. Никакого огня. Никакого риска, что их увидят, выследят, найдут. Они знали, что свет несёт в себе опасность, несравнимую с тьмой.

Они вместе заползли в палатку, и Артур, слишком измученный и подавленный, чтобы сопротивляться, позволил Чарльзу нежно прижаться к нему, позволил его рукам и губам прикасаться к себе, просить о большем, чем Артур мог дать.

\- Чарльз, - пробормотал он, прижимаясь лбом к гладкой коричневой коже, чувствуя, как его собственную кожу ласкают длинные пряди волос, чёрных, как вороново крыло.

\- Артур, ты не… мы не… с той самой ночи… с тех пор, как Датч и Хозия… - он тактично замолчал, не закончив фразы, и всё же это снова бросило Артура обратно в лагерь, он снова сжимал нож в руках, кровь запятнала его руки, его лицо, её капли обжигали ему глаза, пока он не вытер их, его холодные синие глаза встречались с перепуганными карими, зелёными и ореховыми.

\- Я… я не чувствую того, что должен, - пробормотал Артур, и он знал, что это бессмысленно, это не так, _что-то не так,_ и это всё, что он чувствовал, но когда Чарльз повернул его, прижался к нему, всеми своими движениями умоляя о тепле и близости, которую он так страстно желал и так редко получал, Артур сдался, позволил коже соприкоснуться с кожей, не чувствуя ничего, кроме онемения. Чарльз не знал, как всё это его… нет, не ранило. С ним ничего не случилось. Он ничего не чувствовал. Только онемение. Нет, не так. _Вина._ Холодная, давящая вина, словно камень, тянула его в глубину, муть наполняла лёгкие, дыхание наливалось тяжестью и болью… боль была везде.

\- Где ожерелье, которое я подарил тебе, Артур? – прошептал Чарльз.

\- Я не знаю, - он почувствовал, как что-то тугое вонзается в его шею, услышал стук, с которым бусины катятся по земле, и смущённо нахмурился. Он снова потянулся к Чарльзу, но тот исчез.

\- Чарльз? Где ты?

… Задыхаясь, Артур проснулся и схватил Чарльза, который лежал рядом. Тот пошевелился в темноте:

\- Артур?.. Ты в порядке?

\- П-порядок, - пробормотал он. – Я… я видел сон.

\- Я так и думал.

\- Не хочу говорить об этом.

\- Я и не сказал, что ты должен говорить об этом, - ласково сказал Чарльз, обнимая Артура и нежно гладя его по спине. Артур крепко зажмурился, но не заметил особой разницы – всё равно вокруг царила ошеломляющая тьма. Он судорожно втянул воздух.

\- Пойду отолью. Скоро вернусь.

Артур поднялся, откинул полог палатки и, шатаясь, выбрался наружу. Он огляделся в поисках хоть какого-нибудь света. Еле заметные лучики освещали землю ровно настолько, чтобы он смог не споткнуться о корень дерева. Он расстегнул штаны и вздохнул, прежде чем облегчиться.

Шаги. Совсем рядом. Артур сжался, встряхнулся, поправляя одежду и кладя руку на нож. Наверное, это медведь. Или лось. Тяжёлые шаги. Очень громкие среди лесной тишины. Не было слышно ни одного крика совы. Ни стрекота сверчков, ни пения лягушек. Полная тишина. Кроме шагов. А потом…

\- Немного верности, чёрт побери, Артур, - хриплый голос заставил Артура оцепенеть, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Он вздрогнул. Он слышит это на самом деле. Жуткий скрип, словно судорожный вздох сквозь туго натянутые голосовые связки:

\- Я вырастил тебя, сынок. И вот как ты отплатил мне?

\- Нет, - пробормотал Артур, отступая к палатке. Ещё один шаг, на этот раз ближе, слишком близко. Масса тьмы смотрела на него сквозь деревья пустыми глазами, которые, казалось, впитывали весь свет, которого и так почти не осталось.

\- Я хотел лишь немного веры. У меня, - ещё один шаг, от которого содрогнулась земля, - был, - и ещё один, на этот раз создание нависло над ним, взлетев в воздух, раздражённо рыча: - план, Артур.

Эти глаза, эти пустые, бессмысленные глаза пригвоздили его к месту, и теперь они стали глазами Датча, это лицо стало лицом Датча.

\- У меня был план, Артур, – создание протянуло чёрную, сочащуюся влагой руку, пальцы слишком длинные, ногти слишком острые, чтобы принадлежать человеку. Голова, казалось, болталась на высоте десяти футов, из слюнявой пасти сочилась темнота и впитывалась в землю у ног Артура.

– Мой дорогой, верный друг. Мой мальчик. Артур… - простонал голос, почти рыдая, почти крича в темноте. Пальцы дотронулись до щеки Артура и тот задохнулся, его глаза расширились, он застыл в ужасе, не в силах пошевелиться. Слеза выкатилась из его глаза, когда он ощутил холод прикосновения и понял, что это происходит на самом деле.

\- Артур…

… Артур проснулся, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Господи! – хрипло выкрикнул он, пряча лицо в ладонях.

\- Артур?

\- Говорю же, я в порядке!

\- Я знаю. Просто ты долго не возвращался. Всё хорошо?

\- Что? – Артур уставился в темноту, где, он знал, лежит Чарльз, сердце грохотало в его груди. Что только что произошло? Он только что проснулся. Нет. Он был снаружи. Что-то случилось снаружи.

\- Что-то там, в лесу, - тупо сказал Артур. Чарльз усмехнулся.

\- В лесу много чего есть, Артур. Наверное, ты просто услышал медведя. Ложись спать, - он протянул руку, чтобы притянуть Артура к себе, но тот воспротивился. Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Чарльз не стал спорить, позволил ему свернуться рядом, достаточно далеко, чтобы не прикасаться к своему спутнику, но достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать его тепло.

\- Я люблю тебя, Чарльз, - признался Артур темноте. – Вот почему я…

\- Я знаю.

Молчание.

Артур не смог уснуть. Он провёл остаток ночи, уставившись в никуда, ожидая, первых лучей света, возвещающих о начале дня. И как только стало достаточно светло, он выполз наружу в поисках следов, в поисках той чёрной слизи, которую существо оставило на земле. Кое-где мхи и папоротники были измяты, но больше ничего определённого. Он решил не упоминать о твари при Чарльзе.

А пока что он не спал. Он не мог спать, в ужасе ожидая звук этих шагов, этого голоса. Он не мог спать. Он не мог спать. Он не разрешал себе спать.

Но каждую ночь, как по часам, Артур просыпался, или ему казалось, что он просыпается, и он слышал, как Датч зовёт его.

\- Артур! Немного верности, Артур! Немного веры, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Артур зажимал уши, глаза наполнялись слезами, его руки прижимались к голове, липкие от крови, дыхание перехватывало, лёгкие горели от боли.

\- Артур… - Чарльз встряхнул его, и он проснулся, открыл глаза, посмотрел на свои руки. Чистые. Сухие.

\- Чарльз… снаружи что-то есть. Оно приходит каждую ночь. _Смотрит._ Говорит со мной.

Чарльз не стал сомневаться в его словах, не стал насмехаться над ним, лишь медленно кивнул.

\- В мире ещё осталось много такого, что мы не можем объяснить. Теперь начнем разводить костёр на ночь.

\- Но ты слышишь это?! – спросил Артур, широко открывая глаза. Чарльз покачал головой, не издав ни одного звука, не крича на Артура, не требуя верности. Только молчание.

\- Я верю, что _ты_ слышишь.

Они шли через лес, Артур постоянно оглядывался через плечо, его нервы были на пределе, волосы на затылке и на руках приподнимались. Даже при свете дня он слышал это, шёпот в спёртом, влажном воздухе.

\- Ааааааааааарррррртууууурррр… У… меня… был… план… немного… веры… чёрт… возьми… АРТУР!

Артур снова вздрогнул и проснулся.

\- Артур.

_\- Артур._

\- АРТУР!

\- Хватит! Хватит звать меня по имени, хватит! – вопил Артур, прижимая окровавленные руки к ушам, качаясь вперёд и назад, дрожа всем телом. Чарльз нахмурил брови:

\- Ладно.

Глаза Артура налились кровью, его скулы выдавались под тонкой кожей. Он ничего не ел целую неделю. Он не спал. Нет, нет, он спал. Спал ведь?!

Шаги, на этот раз в сумерках.

\- Ты это слышишь, Чарльз? – в отчаянии спросил Артур, цепляясь за его рукав, как ребёнок.

\- Да… - выдохнул Чарльз, но Артуру не стало легче. Если он сходит с ума, значит, Чарльз тоже?

В сумерках вырисовывались неясные очертания твари, бредущей через поляну на четырёх ногах, похожих на ходули. Голова моталась из стороны в сторону, качалась вверх и вниз, пустые и бессмысленные глаза искали что-то в полумраке, пока они не превратились в глаза Датча, смотрящие с измождённого лица Датча. Ноги надломились, сложились, и превратились в ноги человека, но шли… неправильно. Колени были вывернуты в обратную сторону. Существо задрожало, пытаясь изменить форму. Рука Артура потянулась и схватила руку Чарльза, его костяшки побелели, когда он сжал пальцы Чарльза, пытаясь убедить себя, что он здесь, что _Чарльз_ – тот, кто существует на самом деле, а не это чудовище, которое злорадно идёт к ним.

\- Чарльз, - пробормотал Артур хриплым от ужаса голосом. – Ноги… ноги человека так не сгибаются.

Чарльз ответил тихим глубоким голосом, слегка дрожащим от сдерживаемого страха:

\- Это не человек.

\- Это Датч, - настаивал Артур.

\- Нет, - Чарльз выдернул руку из ладони Артура, схватил лук, выпустил стрелу, и стрела вонзилась в грудь существа. У него было тело Датча, но по коже текла жидкость, густая и тёмная, точно смола, не дающая разглядеть детали. Единственное, что казалось полностью человеческим, было лицо. Точная копия вплоть до пор на коже, но было в нём какое-то бессмысленное сочетание правильного и неправильного, как будто кто-то приставил голову Датча к манекену. Голова Датча уставилась на стрелу, выраставшую из груди.

\- Немного веры, Артур, - тихо сказало существо, пустые глаза и слюнявые челюсти появлялись сквозь черты Датча и тут же исчезали, один кошмар сменялся другим.

\- Господи, Чарльз, что нам делать?!

Чарльз бесстрастно посмотрел на него, резкая линия сурово перечеркнула его шею.

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать.

\- Что?! Нет, нет, должно же быть что-то, должен быть какой-то путь…

\- Есть только один путь, Артур, и он – _мой,_ \- объявил Датч, его глаза были полны безумия и злорадства. – Так и не иначе. Разве ты не понимаешь? Всё это – часть моего плана, и он только мешает ему. Ты знаешь правила, если ты не умеешь быть верным… - пальцы Датча вцепились Чарльзу в волосы. Широкоплечий охотник упал на колени, задыхаясь, но его глаза горели непокорством.

\- Нет! – закричал Артур, вновь отталкивая от себя видение. Это было слишком. – Нет! Убирайся к чёрту! Нет! – он выхватил оружие, расстрелял весь заряд в существо. Оно тут же стекло на землю дрожащей лужей, впиталось в грязь и исчезло.

\- Что… чёрт побери… что это, Чарльз?

\- Откуда мне знать? – спросил Чарльз, приподнимая брови, глядя туда, где только что была тварь. Артур пожал плечами:

\- Ну не знаю, у вас, индейцев, есть всякие легенды…

Чарльз горько усмехнулся.

\- И ты думаешь, что если эта тварь – дикая, то «дикарь» должен знать, что это такое, - мягкие губы Чарльза изогнулись, и Артур протянул руку, нежно гладя его по щеке:

\- Это не так, Чарльз.

\- Это так. Это то, чего вы ждёте от нас. Дикость. Поэтому Датч сделал то, что сделал.

\- Нет. Датч сделал то, что сделал, потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что я выбрал тебя, а не его. Вот почему я… - Артур осёкся на полуслове, кровь капала с его рук. – Нет, - отрезал он, и кровь исчезла. Он моргнул, посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза, в первое мгновение не заметив сверкающую линию, пересекающую его горло. Он протянул руку, стёр линию. – Хватит этого, - сказал он монотонно.

\- Так много чудовищного приписывают дикарям, - проговорил Чарльз, отступая назад, и Артур не мог до него дотянуться. – Ты никогда не думал, что когда твои люди пришли на эти земли, быть может, они привели чудовищ с собой?

Артур посмотрел на свои руки, его взгляд сделался пустым, точно он что-то пропустил.

\- Может, мы чудовища, - твёрдо сказал он. – Может, я чудовище. Дерьмо. Это не важно. Пошли.

\- Куда нам идти, Артур?

Артур вскинул голову:

\- Что?

\- Куда нам идти, сынок? – спросил Датч, и Артур замер. Снова сгустилась тьма. Когда она успела вернуться? Чарльз лежал на земле, в луже, которая впитывалась в грязь. - Нам идти некуда.

\- Что за хрень? – прохрипел в ужасе Джон. Он уставился на Датча, уставился на нож в его руках, с которого срывались капли. Нервно взглянул на Артура - его тело била дрожь, его глаза наполнились слезами ярости, его исхудавшее лицо смертельно побледнело.

\- У меня есть план. И я никому не позволю сомневаться в нём. Сомневаться во мне.

\- Сукин-ты-сын, - прорычал Артур.

\- А, а. Ничего подобного, Артур. Я знаю, вы с Чарльзом любили, - он издал осуждающий смешок, - «выпускать пар» время от времени. Но он отвлекал тебя. Он был слабым звеном.

\- Датч, что ты наделал? – прошептал Хозия, делая шаг ему навстречу.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, друг мой. То, что должно было быть сделано. С самого начала он задавал вопросы. И Мика прав. Артур… сбился с пути.

Артур не отрываясь смотрел на растекающуюся лужу. Она была чёрной, или почти чёрной. Свет отражался от неё, но лужа, казалось, поглощала его, и чем шире она становилась, тем быстрее красный цвет становился чёрным.

Сбился с пути.

«Сбился с пути». Чарльз любил его, пытался спасти его, пытался спасти их _всех,_ быть голосом разума – и он сбил их с пути? Спорить против гроша ломаного не стоящего плана ограбления банка, возражать против того, чтобы манипулировать другими людьми, выброшенными из жизни, как они сами – это сбивать с пути? Что ж, тогда он сбился с пути, и чёрт с этим. Артур рухнул на колени, прижал Чарльза к себе, целуя его голову. Его челюсти сжались, и он закрыл глаза, отказываясь видеть весь этот ужас.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - когда-то сказал ему Чарльз, пропуская пряди его волос между своими сильными пальцами. – Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? Пока мы вместе, всё будет хорошо.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - повторил Артур, крепче прижимая к себе стынущий труп. Его взгляд метнулся к Датчу, и он поднял свой револьвер.

\- Артур, нет! – предупреждающе воскликнул Хозия. Артур нажал на спусковой крючок как раз в тот момент, когда Хозия загородил собой Датча. Артур попытался сдержать движение курка, не дать ему ударить по патрону, но было поздно. Хозия рухнул на землю с пулей в груди, пулей, предназначенной для Датча.

\- Нет! – закричал Артур. Всё ещё держа тело Чарльза на коленях, Артур не отрываясь смотрел туда, где, совсем рядом с ним, лежал Хозия, смотрел на то, как тот из последних сил приподнимает голову, чтобы встретить дикий взгляд Артура.

\- Я не хотел этого, - задыхаясь, сказал Артур.

Кашляя, Хозия смог проговорить:

\- Никто из нас не хотел этого, сынок. – Его глаза начали терять выражение. – Не… не позволь ему…

\- Не позволю, - прошипел Артур. Свет померк в глазах Хозии, и Артур вскочил на ноги, бросаясь к Датчу. Они сцепились, катались по земле клубком переплетённых конечностей. Артур, охваченный горем и гневом, повалил Датча на спину, оседлав его талию, вжимая его в землю. Из последних сил, горя от ярости, Артур вырвал из рук Датча нож. Нож, которым он перерезал горло Чарльза. Датч в ужасе закричал, хватая Артура за лицо, царапая его. Он вцепился в ожерелье, его пальцы потянули его и сорвали с шеи Артура отчаянным рывком. Бусины рассыпались по земле вокруг них, прыгая, как безумные. С первобытно-диким криком агонии и ярости от этой последней потери Артур вонзил нож в грудь Датча, вытащил его и вонзал снова и снова, пока он не оказался залит кровью, пока его ладони не стали мокрыми и липкими, пока руки не покрылись красным до самых локтей, пока брызги не запятнали его лицо, а он всё вонзал и вонзал нож под крики Молли, Эбигейл, Тилли и остальных.

\- Артур, Артур, остановись, - умолял Джон, хватая его за плечо. У Артура перехватило дыхание, он застыл на месте, занеся нож над головой, готовясь ещё раз ударить обмякшее тело Датча, но он был мёртв, и всё было кончено. Пальцы Артура разжали рукоятку ножа, и он упал в грязь.

\- Артур, какого чёрта ты сделал? – взревел Билл.

 _-_ _Pinche_ _pendejo_ _,_ он на хер убил Датча! – громко объявил Хавьер. Голова Артура медленно поднялась, чтобы встретиться с ними взглядом, его глаза встретились с глазами каждого из банды по очереди, прежде чем он заговорил.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был сделать.

Джон побледнел. Его руки дрожали. Он указал пальцем в сторону, прочь от кошмарной сцены.

\- Уходи, Артур. Уходи, - он склонился ближе, его лицо исказилось от боли. – Уходи отсюда. Если они снова увидят тебя здесь, они убьют тебя, брат. Обещаю, я похороню Чарльза как полагается. Уходи.

Артур сидел, оцепенев. Сжав зубы в яростной гримасе, Джон грубо толкнул его, поднял его на ноги:

\- Я сказал, уходи!

Тело Артура ломалось, его колени вывернуло назад, и он завопил в ночи. Его пустые глаза смотрели вокруг, искали Чарльза повсюду, и не могли найти.

\- Чарльз! – кричал он, надрывая свою слишком длинную глотку, шатаясь на ногах, похожих на ходули. Он сделал дрожащий, неуверенный шаг в темноту, поглощая свет, и двинулся к лагерю, преследуя их, преследуя их повсюду, ища Чарльза повсюду.

*

\- Артур снова здесь, - тихо объявил Дядюшка. Он был бледен и говорил вполголоса. – Всё ещё преследует нас.

\- Он не преследует нас, он мёртв, - твёрдо отрезал Джон, глядя на огонь, танцующий посреди их маленького лагеря, сияющий, словно маяк, сквозь надвигающуюся темноту.

\- Ну, тогда объясни мне, почему я иногда вижу его лицо, слышу его голос в этом лесу, - потребовала Эбигейл дрожащим голосом.

\- Может, он призрак? – пробормотал Джек, вздрогнув.

\- Призраков не бывает, - настойчиво сказал Джон.

\- Попробуй сказать это Джеку ещё раз, когда я буду укладывать его спать, - огрызнулась Эбигейл. – Наш мальчик напуган. Мы все напуганы. Мы не знаем даже, куда мы, чёрт возьми, идём.

Джон нахмурился:

\- Подальше от Блэкуотера, подальше от Бивер-Холлоу, подальше отсюда, вот куда. В Канаду, наверное. Я не знаю.

\- Вот что я скажу, Джон: мне здесь не нравится. Здесь всегда идёт дождь. Молли, Сэди и Пирсон уже были покинули нас, когда мы шли через Калифорнию, так же как Трелони и остальные. Ты не можешь обвинять их, Джон.

\- Иногда дела идут хуже, прежде чем начинают идти лучше, Эбигейл.

\- Джон, говорю тебе, он здесь. Во всяком случае, что-то здесь точно есть. И пока оно не исчезнет, мы нигде не найдём себе места.

Вдалеке зазвучали шаги. Пламя затрепетало, будто от страха.

\- Это дядя Артур идёт, - всхлипнул Джек дрожащим голосом, сворачиваясь в объятиях Эбигейл, ища защиты.

\- Это не он… Джек… чёрт побери, - сдавленно пробормотал Джон. Боль пронзила его грудь при мысли о том, что случилось с Артуром после того, как он покинул лагерь, полный горя и ярости. Он уже умирал от чахотки, когда случилась та ужасная ночь. Спустя неделю Джон нашёл его, лежащего у скалы, окоченевшего, неподвижного, и совсем, совсем мёртвого. Джон похоронил Артура рядом с Чарльзом, но каждую ночь с тех пор Джон слышал, как Артур идёт за ними, следует за ними повсюду, не давая им спастись ни от его собственного призрака, ни от призраков их прошлого. Шёл за ними на север и на запад, через Калифорнию и Орегон. Он не хотел верить, не хотел признавать то, что это происходит на самом деле, но после почти целого года пути он всё ещё слышал голос Артура, кричащего в ночи, скорбящего о Чарльзе.

Шаги, теперь ближе, намного ближе, чем раньше.

\- Чааааааааарррррррльз… - прошипел голос, голос Артура и одновременно совсем не его. Джон содрогнулся.

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, - беспомощно сказал он созданию. Оно двигалось среди деревьев возле лагеря, размытая тень, глубочайшая чернота, которую Джон когда-либо видел.

\- Чааааааааррррррльз… - стенал голос Артура, - гдееееееееее оооооооон?

\- Я пытался оставлять дневник, я пытался оставлять шляпу, я не знаю, что ты хочешь, Артур. Может, ты это хочешь? – прорычал Джон, швыряя сумку Артура в скопление мрака за пределами освещённого круга возле костра. Сумка упала на землю, застёжка, удерживающая её закрытой, не выдержала. Наружу посыпались карандаши и сухие лепестки цветов, и дюжины других бесполезных вещей, которые собирал Артур. Среди общего беспорядка было несколько бусин, вырезанных из бирюзы, дерева и кости. Эбигейл собрала их в сумку Артура той ужасной ночью. Кровь Датча запеклась на них, тусклые ржавые брызги на синем, коричневом и белом.

Существо на краю поляны издало тихий, урчащий стон, и шагнуло к сумке. Когда его ноги коснулись земли, Джон смог ясно разглядеть его. Слишком длинные пальцы, слишком острые ногти. Ноги, сгибающиеся под неправильными углами. Он пошатнулся назад и споткнулся, упав на спину, отползая прочь от существа.

\- Боже милостивый, - воскликнул он, ужас стиснул его горло. Глаза существа были глазами Артура, и его черты исказились и переплавились в лицо Артура. У Джона пересохло во рту, когда он уставился на его неестественные очертания. Суставы лопались и скручивались, пока не сложились в какое-то подобие мужского торса, вырастающего вверх из тела, подобного телу оленя, с острыми углами и жёсткими линиями. Плечи были совсем как у Артура, но из них тянулись руки со слишком длинными пальцами, и эти пальцы хватали бусины из сумки. Голова Артура повернулась и на один очень долгий момент он пристально посмотрел на Джона.

Молодой бандит сидел, тяжело дыша, оцепенев от ужаса, не в силах сделать хоть что-то, не в силах бежать или драться. Но это уже ничего не значило. Создание начало таять и растворяться, чёрная масса растеклась на земле, впитывая свет, но исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. И прежде, чем она успела исчезнуть полностью, Джон услышал два голоса, говорящих вместе. Голос Чарльза и голос Артура, соединённые в одно целое.

\- Спасибо, брат.

И они ушли.


End file.
